Don't Scream Out Loud
Don't Scream Out Loud is the third fanmade case of Jeear. Case Background The victim is a teen named Henry Barb, he was found dead inside a coffin with a screaming facial expression. The killer was a young woman named Johanna Ruthieka, Johanna killed Henry because Henry was bullying Johanna over the internet, Johanna couldn't take it anymore so she decided to kill him. She taunted Henry to come in the cementery, so Henry did it, Johanna hid in a tree then when she found henry she hit his head with a shovel, Johanna think he killed Henry, but he was still alive and unconscious, so she stole a coffin and decided to put Henry there and left him. Upon autopsy, Nathan concluded that when Henry woke up he screamed and screamed until he died of asphyxiation, dehydration and starvation. Johanna was sentenced 40 years in prison with chance of parole of 6 years. Victim Henry Barb '''(Found dead inside a coffin) Murder Weapon '''Prematue Burial Killer Johanna Ruthieka Suspects Derrick Barb - Victim's Brother Suspect Profile : Drink's Coffee, Is on Antidepressants. Suspect Appearance : Wears Glasses. Isaac Murry - Victim's Bestfriend Suspect Profile : Drink's Coffee. Suspect Appearance : Wears glasses Johanna Ruthieka - Victim's Classmate Suspect Profile : Drink's Coffee, Is on Antidepressants. Suspect Appearance - Wear's Glasses, Wear's Lipstick. *'Irina River'a - Teacher Suspect Profile : Drink's Coffee, Is on Antidepressants. Suspect Appearance : Wear's Glasses, Wear's Lipstick. *'Andy Hertz' - Cheerleader Suspect Profile : Drink's Coffee Suspect Appearance : Wear's Lipstick. Killer's Profile *Killer drinks Coffee *Killer wears Glasses. *Killer is on Antidepressants *Killer wears Lipstick *Killer has red hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Cementery (Clues : Victim's Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00 ; KP : Killer drink's coffee, Killer wears glasses.) *Talk to Derrick Barb about the warning note. (SP : Derrick is on antidepressant) *Investigate Bedroom (Clues : Victim's Phone, Torn Note, Broken Laptop.) *Examine Victim's Phone (Result : Unlocked) *Analyze Phone (3:00:00) *Talk to Isaac Murry about the victim's bullying on him. (SP : Isaac drink's coffee) *Examine Torn Note (Result : Note) *Examine Note (Result : Substance) *Analyze Substance (6:00:00 ; KP : Killer is on antidepressants) *Examine Broken Laptop (Result : Unlocked) *Analyze Laptop (3:00:00) *Talk to Johannie Ruthieka about the victim's bullying. (SP : Johannie takes antidepressants) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 Stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Graves (Clues : Hammer) *Examine Hammer (Result : Substance) *Analyze Substance (6:00:00 ; KP : Killer wears lipstick) *Investigate Tables. *Talk to Derrick Barb (SP : Derrick is on antidepressants.) *Talk to Irina Rivera (SP : Irina Drinks Coffee) *Talk to Andy Hertz. *Investigate Cementery Road. *Ask why Isaac Murry is in the crime scene (SP : Irina is on Antidepressants) *Talk to Andy Hertz about her relationship with the victim. *See what's Johannie's problem. *Investigate Cementery Road (Clues : Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note (Result : Blackmail) *Talk to Johannie About the blackmail. *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Trees (Clues : Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera (Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera (6:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Check up on Derrick Barb *Investigate Bedroom (Clues : Locker) *Examine Locker (Result : Unlocked) *Examine Locker (Result : Picture) *Return the picture to Derric Barb (Reward :' Pinhole Glasses') *Talk to Isaac Murry *Investigate Cementery (Clues : Broken Bracelet) *Examine Broken Bacelet (Result : Friendship Bracelet) *Return the Bracelet to Isaac Murry. (Reward : 250 XP) *Talk to Irina Rivera *Investigate Cementery Road (Clues : Broken Glasses) *Examine Broken Glasses (Result : Glasses) *Return Irina's Glasses (Reward : Burger) *Investigate next case. (2 Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases